rpgmakerfandomcom-20200222-history
Avelions 2 - All Stars
''Avelions 2 - All Stars ''is a RPG game created by Hossi Games. It is a second game of The Avelion Series. Plot Ferdinan deiz Marceil was originally a Historia summoned by the Avelion of the Northern Sky, Maegarf Thal. Widely considered to be a genius Archmage, Ferde becomes a hope for the mankind in the Northern Sky to defend themself against Diaclou Sky Order invasion. Ferde's memory has been erased since he was kid so that Maegarf could refine him as a heartless living-weapon to its finest quality...But one year ago, outraged at Ferde's decision to reside with Diaclou Sky Order, Maegarf killed Ferde in the Battle of Archmages using the Four Disasters magic... ...Knowing Ferde's rage and power, Lumina, the Servant of the Demon King, brings him back to life and give him unlimited magic pool to face Maegarf. Ferde who wants to get revenge against the Kingdoms Alliance and Stranded Heroes in the Northern Sky, seals his own emotion to break the bond to his creator. Soon after, Ferde claims himself to be a Grimoire Omega and places his chamber in the Tower of the Immortals and comes up with a plan to unite the Mortal World and the Demon World by finding and destroying the seal of the four worlds in the Tower of the Immortals... ...Withstanding the vengeance, Maegarf sent another Historia, Sido Helvar, to put an end to Ferde's plan in the Tower...However, despite Ferde being defeated, Sido vanishes without a trace. While there are no more Historias that can be summoned to enter the tower, Auvrelyn, who was Sido's apprentice, enters the tower herself to search for her master... Characters Auvrelyn deiz Selishandrei A Royal Divine Knight candidate who trained under Sido's supervision. She's the strongest woman in Arsei. She's the kind of person who always criticizes others to the level that people think the insult often falls out of her mouth. Sido Helvar The originator of all Grimoires from thousand years ago. He was revived as Historia to hunt down Thunder God Ferde. He's bold and adamant that he is not going to stop his resolution in finding Lumina although almost no one believes a demon called Lumina does exist. Vorte Xaverio Dalradvent One of the Five Generals of Epsylia. He leads the Dragon Eps Army for a raid on the Tower of the Immortals. Could charm the eyes off a rattlesnake, Vorte was smart and cunning yet he tends to act silly in front of the others. Ferdinan deiz Marceil The genius Archmage and self-proclaimed Thunder God. The Council of the Archmages spreads the rumor that he was killed by Sido, but the actual outcome of their battle was still in doubt. Features * 6-8 HOURS OF GAMEPLAY (45 minutes for the Demo) * ACTION BATTLE SYSTEM * 2 PLAYABLE CHARACTERS * 12 SIGN OF STAIRS * WEAPON & ARMOR CRAFTING * UPGRADE YOUR HIDDEN BASE Gallery AV2_Battle.jpg AV2_Battle01.jpg AV2_MapN01.png AV2_MapN03.jpg Category:Adventure Category:Fantasy Category:RPG Category:Demo Projects (PC) Category:Episodic Projects (PC) Category:Games by Hossi Games Category:Releases (RPG Maker VX Ace)